Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3q^{4}+3q^{3})(q^{3}+3q^{2})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 3 q^4 ( q^3) - 3 q^4 (3 q^2) + 3 q^3 ( q^3) + 3 q^3 (3 q^2) $ Simplify. $ - 3q^{7} - 9q^{6} + 3q^{6} + 9q^{5} $ $-3q^{7}-6q^{6}+9q^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 3q^{7}} {- 9q^{6}} {+ 3q^{6}} {+ 9q^{5}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -3q^{7}} { -6q^{6}} {+ 9q^{5}} $